Prole
by Bakahoney
Summary: Julgava saudável a formulação de uma hipótese, o respeito às origens da ciência moderna e à noção de seu lugar em tempo e espaço permitiam-lhe a mínima aceitação do método empírico. Mas aquilo era ridículo.  Girugamesh. Satoshi x Ryo


_**Texto baseado nesta entrevista:**_

_Q: If the members were girls, who would you want to date?  
>Satoshi: Well, I really don't want to think about it, but it'd probably be ShuU.<br>Nii: Mine would be… ShuU.  
>ShuU: That's hard, but if I were a girl, I'd probably be a player and date them all.<br>Ryo: I'd choose ShuU. Satoshi would be last on my list._

.

Perguntas exigem respostas. Respostas exigem argumentos. Argumentos exigem algum tipo de embasamento, científico ou não, de origem adquirida, simples ou complexa (apesar de, mesmo com suas exceções e oposições, o sentido da natureza apontar a simplicidade como geradora da complexidade), numa pergunta. E seria natural, do alto não tão alto de sua superioridade, manchada por uma nódoa de humildade que lhe permitiu a decência de corar, a satisfação ao ver, dedicada a si, a exata origem primária da base, do argumento, da resposta.

Fora, entretanto, uma pergunta desnecessária em todas as instâncias cogitáveis por seu intelecto, e a fúria carmim e quente possuidora de seu rosto viera mais por um sentido de ofensa que pela decência que o rosara anteriormente. Julgava saudável a formulação de uma hipótese, o respeito às origens da ciência moderna e à noção de seu lugar em tempo e espaço permitiam-lhe a mínima aceitação do método empírico.

Mas aquilo era ridículo.

_ _Se todos os membros da banda fossem garotas, com qual você namoraria?_

Ajeitar-se na cadeira permitiu melhor corrida do sangue no interior da massa cinzenta, necessária não pela resposta, mas obviamente pela manutenção do controle de comandos orgânicos primários, tais quais a vocalização de uma série de palavrões previamente enfileirados na mente (já acomodados sob a língua, teve de confessar). Retorceu as pontas dos dedos, cogitando a hipótese de ter o sistema nervoso formado por gânglios, e aceitando a suposição de uma maior movimentação permitir-lhe pensamento focado na questão, não em seu absurdo.

Pensou, então.

Primeiramente, a base: a preocupação com a perpetuação da espécie e, portanto, com a transmissão de genes úteis à sobrevivência de seus descendentes férteis.

Em segundo lugar, os argumentos: a observação dos maxilares de Nii e ShuU extinguiam qualquer sombra de dúvida em relação à qualidade elevada de suas estruturas ósseas, e a largura de seus ombros, muito provavelmente proporcionais à de seus quadris, proporcionaria a qualquer dos dois um parto seguro e saudável da prole.

O empate relacionado às características genéticas constatáveis a olho nu levaram-no a um impasse, a necessidade de um recomeço. Outra base de análise, dessa forma: apesar das teorias Deterministas, a origem notável de inúmeras características psicológicas encontrava-se na genética dos genitores.

Apesar de admitir-se possuidor de caracteres não exatamente propensos à comunicação focada, sabia-se dono de uma personalidade estável e, com a licença da nódoa da humildade, agradável em diversos sentidos. Necessitava, portanto, sanar a primeira característica, enquanto a salientação da segunda soava-lhe como bônus pela dispensa de um gene de caráter contrário, provável gerador de conflito útil em sentido filosófico, evolutivamente desnecessário.

Entre ShuU e Nii, o terceiro passo, a clara resposta, não foi difícil de vocalizar.

_ Eu escolheria o ShuU- e o alto não tão alto de sua superioridade, já esquecidos o absurdo, o senso de ofensa, a decência corada e a nódoa da humildade, destacou a visão darwinista de atrofia e dispensa ao que se torna inútil- Satoshi seria _o último_ da minha lista.

Perguntas exigem respostas. Respostas exigem argumentos. Argumentos exigem algum tipo de embasamento, científico ou não, de origem adquirida, simples ou complexa (apesar de, mesmo com suas exceções e oposições, o sentido da natureza apontar a simplicidade como geradora da complexidade), numa pergunta. O leitor atento percebe, dessa forma, a formação de um ciclo, a estrutura infinita de início e fim num mesmo ponto. Seria desnecessário, portanto, apontar que, ao final daquela mesma tarde, Ryo encontrou-se frente a uma nova pergunta.

"_Satoshi seria o último da minha lista._"

Por que?

A este ponto, observava-o de longe, no desenvolvimento de uma conversa provavelmente dispensável e trivial com algum indivíduo de mesma natureza. Um rosto de traços suaves e requintados, provavelmente geradores de inferioridade da prole masculina. Músculos definidos e bem desenhados, não suficientes para incentivo de intuito de liderança de seus descendentes. Ótimo senso estético e proporções corporais, características ocupadoras de genes que poderiam, com toda a certeza, ser utilizados por aspectos mais importantes.

Clareava-se, dessa forma, sua resposta, a tempo em que a dita conversa dispensável e trivial era encerrada, e Satoshi via-se obrigado, no deslocamento de sua posição inicial em trajetória retilínea na direção da porta, a desviar-se de Ryo, estrategicamente (não coincidentemente, entretanto) posicionado no meio do caminho.

_Ei, Satoshi- a voz soou como o canto de um pássaro, a eficaz arma evolutiva: o convite- Achei que podíamos tomar um café.

O vocalista parou, as sobrancelhas erguidas, as mãos nos quadris (estreitos o suficiente para proporcionar um parto difícil em vista da complicação do deslocamento da bacia).

_Hm? Eu não era o último da sua lista?

Ryo adiantou-se e tocou-lhe o ombro. Mentalmente determinados a base e o argumento, via-se novamente diante da resposta. O processo cognitivo trata-se de uma maravilha.

_Lembre-me de não ter filhos com você.


End file.
